


Ignition

by Rose_Lattes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb has self hatred, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, but its honest work, but we knew that, ep 55 spoilers, its short, takes place mid fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Lattes/pseuds/Rose_Lattes
Summary: Spoilers for episode 55.Caleb was in-between waves of imminent death, but one thing was clear. The woman protecting him, despite his treachery, meant far too much to him. And he wouldn't stand to see her fall.





	Ignition

Between life quenching breaths and bleary eyes, Caleb caught glimpses. Glimpses of _her._ He didn’t deserve the glimpses, he thought, but he had always been so greedy when it came to her attention. Guilt and shame and all the accompanying feelings of self-deprecation stung his heart, only numbed by her attentive eyes.

He only needed a few glimpses to piece together what was happening. The blue tiefling crouched over him, occasionally turning to combat their enemy. Judging by her singed hair, bloodstained skin and the slight char off her dress, he had nearly killed her. A fact that weighed heavily against his heart, nearly powerful enough to thrust him to the creeping darkness of death. Despite his carnage, his loss of control and display of power, she still protected him from danger. She loved him like she loved all of the others. Meaning she would nurture him despite his flaws.

From his spot on the ground, she was a guardian, a blessing from the gods themselves. Although a hurricane of emotions threatened to upheave his mental stability, one thing was clear: he believed in the woman. She did everything with an immeasurable amount of passion, something he both envied and worried about. It was as if she was incapable of feeling fear for herself. Blearily, through death-hazed thoughts, Caleb found himself nervous for her.

Jester’s mouth moved, her chapped lips tensed, strained against their natural smiling state. “You’ll feel better soon,” she said. The sadness and worry looked so foreign on her features and Caleb desperately wished she didn’t look the way she did. Her head swiveled to watch the battle unfold around them, her eyes wavered with fear and reluctant acceptance, “after we are all dead,” she finished. The mention of death ignited something within him, and with a final bought of clarity, he came to the conclusion that the world couldn’t afford to lose her. Him, of course, but her? absolutely not. She was so important. To their group, to the world around her, to _him_.

Despite his body screaming at him to simply lay and accept the pull of darkness, Caleb leaned forward. Jester, attention fully trained on him, pressed her hand against his shoulder, pleading for him to rest. It was the only time he would refuse her.

He raised his hand and slowly cupped the tiefling’s cheek. She stared at him with large eyes, fearful and emotionally vulnerable. She was shaking, or maybe he was, he couldn’t be sure. Caleb ran his thumb, calloused and blistered, across her cheek. “Do not die,” he whispered. His voice was low, rough from the smoke inhalation. His accent was incredibly thick, if not a bit incomprehensible but judging from the tears that escaped Jester’s eyes, she had heard him in clear. He dropped his hand, not wishing to keep her distracted or away from the fight.

In a flurry of wild hair and tattered fabrics, Jester stood and turned away from him. He watched as she dashed into battle, newfound courage pushing her to new heights before he promptly lost consciousness once more.


End file.
